In the fabrication of docks, decks and other similar supporting surfaces, the problems of rigidity, exposure to weather, rigid interlocking attachment of individual sections for continuity of surface, esthetic design and the like must be taken into consideration.
Applicant provides herein a plurality of shaped sections which sections have interlocking features on selected portions thereof for the rigid joining of sections into a final desired configuration. The particular design of the sections permits their joinder in various configurations.
With applicant's concept, each of the individual sections is formed through a rotocast process such that a continuous exterior skin is provided which exterior skin integrally includes means for interlocking the sections and which exterior skin arrangement through the spacing therebetween provides a void which may be filled with a strengthening material.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide a support section having a shape and configuration which will allow joining of these sections to provide a support surface of a desired configuration.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a support section which includes a continuous outer skin of a preformed configuration and having vertically arranged support members extending between the upper and lower skins of the section.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a support section having stepped portions on selected areas thereof which stepped portions permit the joining of such sections to one another to provide a final support surface of a desired configuration.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a support section defined by an exterior skin which skin provides a void which may be filled with a material to increase the strength and rigidity of the section.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a support section of molded plastic material which incorporates a non-skid design directly molded into selected surfaces thereof.